Marik's Secret
by PAyugioh
Summary: A tale of murder and revenge set during the Battle City Quarter Finals. Heavy on the violence, but also on character development.
1. Chapter 1

**Marik's Secret**

**Original Concept by JTP1717**

It had finally arrived, the Battle City Quarter Finals. The 8 best duelists in the world were assembled on the arena, a large airship bearing the insignia of its host, Kaiba Corp. As it began take off procedures, the finalists, as well as their friends, gathered in the main hall.

"Welcome to the Battle City Quarter Finals Everyone!" A loud voice of a guard echoed over the microphone. "We called you all down here to explain the rules of the ship. First, there is a 10pm curfew, at which point all finalists and guests must return to their respective rooms. Second, elevators are for crew use only, unless a duel is occurring, at which point spectators will be escorted via elevator to the stands. Lastly, be kind and cooperative. No one wants to deal with someone who's acting like an idiot, or turning hostile. If you break any of these rules, you will be disqualified from the tournament, and detained in the lower maintenance decks."

"Wow, I gotta say, for a big tournament like this, that's not a lot of rules." Joey Wheeler, one of the finalists, said to his friends.

"Honestly Joey, I think they really trust that if we made it this far, we wouldn't jeopardize our chances of winning by doing something stupid." Yugi, another finalist, responded to his best friend.

The group began to mingle and tell stories of their various adventures. One duelist, however, split from the group and headed back to his room. To the main group, he was known as Namu, a friendly duelist who had helped Bakura when he got injured. This was a cover, though, as he was actually the infamous duelist known as Marik Ishtar. Marik had entered this tournament to get revenge on the pharaoh and gaining an ultimate power. He also suffered from a severe case of bipolar disorder, allowing a darker version of himself to take over and commit horrible acts, such as murdering his father. He had gained some control over it, but it stayed dormant, waiting for the right time to strike.

"It is almost 10 o'clock, I would advise all of you to get some rest, you all have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." The same announcer from before relayed his message to the crowd of teens.

"Goodnight guys, I'll see you in the morning." Yugi said sleepily as he waved to his friends.

"Have a wonderful sleep everybody, I know I will." Ryou gestured to his friends as he entered his room for the evening.

As the other passengers were beginning their slumber, Marik laid on his bed, tossing and turning, before finally awaking in a cold sweat. He could hear a voice in his head calling to him, saying "Let me out Marik, you know you want to. Just like the old days, we can take anything you want from these fools." Marik screamed "No! I'll never let you out again! You don't understand the pain you've caused me." "What makes you think I'm giving you a choice…? Heheheh!" The voice cackled evilly as it possessed Marik's body and mind. "I'm finally free at last; free to have my revenge on anyone who stands in my way!" The dark man laughed to himself.

He used Marik's key to open the door and search for a victim, to truly test if he could kill. This test would come in the form of a guard walking down the hall. "Duelist! What are you doing outside your room past curfew? Return Immediately!" The man shouted at Marik, not noticing the glowing eye beginning to form on his forehead. Marik turned around swiftly, and before the guard could blink, his throat was slit, and he collapsed to the ground. Marik held his bloodied knife, and licked the blood from the blade. The man quickly expired from a loss of blood, and Marik continued to search for more people to fill his bloodlust.

The next victim would come in the form of Odion, who was posing as Marik so the real Marik could enter and claim his prize. Odion's door opened in a flash, and the spiky haired Egyptian boy walked in. Odion was resting, and Marik began to crawl towards his bed like a sneaking spirit. "You're the last piece keeping me out of this world completely. Let's finish this, shall we?" With that, he plunged his knife into Odion's chest, causing him to wake up and scream. Marik covered his mouth with his free hand and said "Shhh… We wouldn't want you to wake anyone now, would we?" He twisted the knife, causing blood to splatter on the bed and onto Marik's shirt. "Oh darn, I liked these. Guess I'll just have to buy another pair." The maniac laughed to himself as left the room, and Odion began to draw his last breath.

The next morning had arrived, and the ship was rocked with commotion. The bodies of the guard and Odion had been found, sending the other duelists, as well as Kaiba, into a panic.

"We will be initiating a ship wide lockdown at 5pm tonight. All guards will be fully armed and have been told to fire at anything or anyone out past five." Kaiba announced to his ship, a twinge of worry in his voice.

Marik arrived in the crowd, very confused. "What's wrong, why is everybody crying?"

"How did you not hear about this, Namu? A guard and Marik were murdered last night." Tea spoke softly as she wept.

"He may have tried to fight us, but no one deserves to die like that." Yugi said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry to hear that. I had no idea; I blacked out last night after dinner." Marik began to feel sick and anxious as he thought about what had happened. His dark side must have actually taken over, and killed Odion. "I need to go sit down; I don't feel too good…" Marik said as he stumbled back to his room.

"Why would you do something like this? "He yelled in his head. "I did it because you wanted to do it. I am you, Marik, whether you want to believe it or not. I'm your Id, your animal side. I'm all your anger, your hatred, your pain. I do what you tell me to do."

"Then let me be! Go away and let me handle my own life! Get the fuck out of my head!" Marik yelled at his alter ego.

"Oh, that's not very nice Marik. You should really treat yourself better. And all your hatred of me only makes me stronger." The other cackled in delight.

As 5 o'clock approached, the other duelists returned to their rooms, each door being guarded by two armed guards. Marik struggled to maintain control of his psyche, but it was useless. His darker self began to take over. "Tonight has presented some new challenges, it should be quite fun…" The evil man laughed to himself as he began to open his door. The two guards turned to the open door, but no one was standing there. Marik had snuck on to the pipes above the two men. H silently dropped behind one, and grabbed his head. In an instant, his neck was snapped, and he was dead. His partner readied his weapon, took aim, and was about to fire- had Marik not buried his fangs into the man's jugular. He drank some of the blood, then released the man and watched him slowly and painfully bleed out.

"This is going to be a lot easier than I thought…" He said as he began his next night of brutality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marik's Secret Chapter 2**

**Original Concept by JTP1717**

Marik had begun his stroll towards his next victim's room. He approached Duke's door, and watched as the two guards stood on alert. They continually scanned each entrance, looking for any sign of trouble. Marik had once again scaled the pipes in the ceiling. Using it as an advantage to sneak behind them, he dropped behind one of the men. The other saw this, raised his suppressed weapon, and fired. Marik had grabbed this first man and used him as a shield against the gunfire. He then ran towards the other guard, drew his blade, and stabbed the man in the head, killing him instantly.

Marik opened Duke's door, and found the boy sleeping softly in his bed, still wearing his red jacket and headband. Marik locked the door behind him, and crept slowly toward the boy. He quickly grabbed both of Duke's arms and held them in place. Duke awoke, and tried to move his arms, but to no avail. He saw Marik pinning him to his bed, and continued to struggle.

"Go ahead, Devlin, try all you want, you're not leaving." Marik said as he dug his nails into Duke's wrists, causing Duke to cry in pain. Marik let go of Duke's wrists, allowing the blood to spill out freely, and giving Duke a chance to fight back. He took a swing at Marik, but Marik was faster than anything Duke could imagine. He was able to grab him with one hand and begin to choke the life out of him. Duke struggled, but couldn't beat Marik's inhuman strength. Marik laughed as he watched Duke get paler, and then felt his body go limp. After checking for a beat, he dropped his corpse along the wall. "I'm not finished with you yet." He grabbed his knife and proceeded to cut out Duke's heart, which he put in his pocket. He then put Duke's body back in bed, and promptly left the room.

Marik walked down another hallway and came upon Mai Valentine's room. He walked towards the room, and the guards didn't notice until it was too late. He used two hidden blades on his wrists to assassinate both guards cleanly and quietly. He opened here door, but noticed she wasn't in bed. He then felt the strike of a heavy object on the back of his head and turned to see Mai wielding a baseball bat. "I knew there was something off about you ever since the beginning." Mai said as she took another swing. Marik simply dodged the swing, using his swiftness to easily get behind Mai, and disarm her. "There's about to be something off about you too, darling." He laughed and then decapitated her with his blades. Her headless body collapsed to the floor, and he kicked her head into the trash "2 points." He chuckled as he walked back to his room and slept.

The morning was even worse than the day before. Six guards and two passengers were dead. To add to the murders, Serenity had received a package that contained a note saying "I give my heart to you- Duke" and had his heart as well. She went into a state of shock, and her brother has been consoling her for hours. Lockdown has been kept as a permanent order, with meals being delivered via the hydraulic tube system. Robot guards have been placed with real guards, and security has been upped extremely. This would make tonight's romp even harder, but Marik loved a challenge, especially one he knew he couldn't lose.

As night fell, Marik climbed into the air duct in his room to use as an access point. He would kill who he wanted to, without ever engaging a guard. His first target was Tea, and he knew exactly where he had to go.

He silently removed the vent cover above her bed, and dropped into her room. He pulled a roll of tape from his pocket, and proceeded to tape her mouth closed, and her arms to the bed, eliminating the struggle. He awoke to see his face stalking her, and attempted to scream, but the tape stopped her quickly. "My, my, you seem to gotten yourself into quite the bind. Let me see if I can help." He takes out his knife and stabs it into her gut. Her eyes scream as they stare at the bloody weapon. Marik launches his hand into her stomach and grabs her intestines, pulling them back out with his hand. He reaches back in and grabs her liver, showing it to her as she fades out of reality. "Dammit, I got intestine on my cape, I hate went that happens." He says mockingly as he jumps back into the vent. He approached the next room, Ryou's room.

Marik watched as the white haired British boy rolled over in his sleep. He was wearing his favorite blue pajamas and was cuddled in a heap of blankets. He breathed very softly, near silent, and looked like an angel. Unfortunately, the demon above him was going to make this his final slumber.

Marik slid down the wall like a spider, and crept up next to Ryou like a wolf following a stray lamb.

"Wake up Ryou; I have a present for you." Marik said in a sly, devilish tone to the boy. The boy stirred slightly, but continued to sleep. On his nightstand, the Millennium Ring began to glow as Bakura's spirit watched a murderer approach his host.

"How cute, Bakura, that you spent all this time keeping Ryou safe. Watch as it all goes to waste." Marik pulled a blade from his sash and raised it above Ryou. As he brought it down, Ryou opened his eyes and whimpered "Mummy…" The spirit cried out as he watched his host being stabbed over and over by this monster. After 8 stabs, Ryou laid unmoving on his bed, his bed covered in blood, and his white hair stained crimson. Marik folded the boys hands over his chest, making him look like an angel, then placed the ring under his hands.

Marik slipped back to his room once again, with any of the guards none the wiser. Within the ring, Yami Bakura began to cry out in anguish at the loss of his host. Tears fell down his face, and he fell to his knees, finally shouting in a depressed tone "Ryou!" before continuing to sob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marik's Secret Chapter 3**

**Original Concept by JTP1717**

The morning sun rose over the horizon and shined behind the dueling airship. It was a beautiful morning, at least from the outside of the blimp. Inside the ship, it had been the most brutal night so far. Even with the higher security, Tea and Ryou had been violently murdered. Tea had been tied down and disemboweled in her bed, losing a massive amount of blood that now stained her bed and floor. Ryou received several stab wounds and was found clutching his bloodied Ring. As his body was wheeled out of his room, his hand fell out from beneath the sheet covering him and dropped the Ring. Marik grabbed it, saying it would help him cope with the loss of his friend.

The rest of the gang was heartbroken. Yugi hadn't said a word to anyone all day, and could be heard sobbing in his room. Tristan and Joey did their best to comfort Serenity, who was still broken up over the Duke incident. Ishizu said an Egyptian prayer for Ryou and shed a tear as well.

Marik was in his cabin, pacing back and forth. He had tears in his eyes, knowing he was the cause of all of this bloodshed. "What can I do to stop this?" He yelled as he punched his wall in anger, tears flowing freely from his eyes. "I know what you can do, Kill them All!" His dark half cackled in wicked delight. "No! I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of this, because of you!" Marik screamed in his head. "Because of me? How many times do I have to tell you I am you! Just give in already, and I won't make your soul burn."

Night was fast approaching, and Joey and Tristan had opted to stay with Serenity. Ishizu was by herself, as was Yugi and Marik. Marik began this night like he did the two nights previous. He put on his favorite purple cape, armed himself with several blades, and began to open his vent. But, unlike the last two nights, he wanted to add a little more insult to injury. He took the Millennium Ring, still housing the spirit of Yami Bakura, and threw it into the corner of his room, then proceeded to dump his dirty clothes pile on top of it. The cape he was wearing when he murdered Ryou landed directly on top of it, and Bakura could still sense his host's blood on it. It felt as if he could reach out and hug him, but he wouldn't be there. "Enjoy your memories, loser." Marik laughed as he climbed into the vent system once more.

He scurried through the shafts until he found Ishizu's room. He slipped out of the vent, and landed gracefully on her floor. She was sitting in front of the mirror, and then turned "I've been expecting you, Marik. Why have you done this? What have you done to my brother's soul?" She asked as she grabbed a small knife to protect herself. "I haven't done anything to his soul, he's safe. Why am I doing it? Because it entertains me to watch you squirm and suffer." He began to laugh, his tongue launching out of his mouth, hanging limp for a few seconds, then springing up, licking each fang individually.

She lunged at him with the knife, stabbing him in the arm. As she did this, he switched back to his normal self. Her younger brother now laid in front of her, sobbing in pain and fear, and she rushed to comfort him. As she stroked his hair, trying to calm him, she watched him slowly disappear once more. Then, in an instant, Yami Marik was behind her and his arm was stretched through her chest. She looked down to see her still beating heart in his calloused, uncaring hands. He squeezed the heart, crushing it in a quick pop, and he pulled his hand back, allowing her body to collapse. "Aw, she poured her heart out for her brother, how sweet." He smirked and leapt back into the vents.

He approached the next room, Serenity's, and saw Joey and Tristan patrolling like two angry dogs, ready to fight. He dropped out of the vent, catching both boys by surprise. Tristan charged at him with a bat, but Marik merely dodged it, ran behind him, and put him in a chokehold, with one hand. Joey grabbed his knife and stood in front of his sister, ready to lay down his life for her. He watched Tristan struggle, but could do nothing to stop this monster. Marik kneed Tristan in the spine hard, paralyzing him, and ending the struggle. As the brown jacketed boy laid on the ground crying in pain, Marik stood over him, knelt down next to him, and whispered "I want you to watch this next part."

He walked towards Serenity, and Joey lunged at him with his knife. Marik grabbed Joey's arm, snapped it, thus disarming him, and threw him against the wall. He approached Serenity, who recoiled back in fear. "Oh, don't worry honey, I'm about to make the monsters go away." He whispered in her ear, his snake like tongue buzzing with sick delight. With his dual blades, he stabbed her in both eyes. She went to scream, but he grabbed her mouth and held it shut. Joey and Tristan could only look on in fear and anger as this happened. He watched as blood poured from each eye, and then watched her trip and fall into her bed. "If I wasn't such a gentleman, I might've taken advantage of this situation, but that's not my style. I get the thrill from the kill, which reminds me." As he says this, he grabs Joey's knife and stabs it into Serenity's brain. Tristan tries to crawl, and grabs Marik's cape. "Oh, you're still alive. Thought the shock would've finished you by now." He places his foot on Tristan's neck, and using his inhuman strength, shatters his spine, killing him. "Pathetic insect."

Joey stirred against the wall "Why don't ya just kill me? You took away everything I had to live for. Just end it." He said with tears rolling on his cheeks. "Oh, don't worry, Joey, I'll end it for you soon enough." He laughed as he grabbed a sheet and a chair. He tied the sheet around the boy's neck and then around a pipe. He stood the blonde duelist on the chair, and then kicked it out from under him. Joey struggled for about ten seconds, quickly succumbing to the asphyxiation. Marik left this room once more, and went back for a rest, ready for the next day would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marik's Secret Chapter 4**

**Original Concept by JTP1717**

As the morning hour arrived, another night of horror led to another gruesome discovery. The bodies of Ishizu, Tristan, Serenity, and Joey had all been discovered. Joey had appeared to have committed suicide in what looked like a murder suicide, telling by the slashed eyes of his sister, his broken arm, and Tristan's broken spine.

Yugi knew his friend would never do such a thing, and searched for answers. For the last 3 days, Kaiba locked himself and his brother, Mokuba, in their panic room. It has one door, controlled by a computer, no accessible vents, and no windows. He was doing everything in his power to keep those who were still alive safe.

Yugi went up to Marik's room, and opened the door. He saw the boy was away at the time, but still went in and searched a bit. As he searched, he heard a voice call out to him from within the room. "Yugi, turn around, help me!" Yugi quickly turned to the right corner of the room and looked at Marik's clothes pile. The voice continued to cry for help, so Yugi began to dig through the clothes. As disgusted as he was from being near this stuff, he kept digging. After moving a pile of sock, he found the bloodied cape and under it, the Millennium Ring. He grabbed the Ring and ran back to his room.

When he got back to his room, he placed the Ring on his bed and asked what he needed to do. "Yugi, its Bakura, you know who I am. Please stand back." In a large flash of light, a tall boy, dressed in an opened, blue button up shirt, a striped t-shirt, and khakis appeared in front of him. "At last, I'm free from that accursed ring!" Bakura yelled happily as he stretched in his new body. "How did you do this? Bakura's dead?" Yugi stammered as he looked at the spirit. "I channeled my fury and sadness into energy, and formed a physical body. When you lose your host, you really have nothing left." Bakura frowned, looking down to hide his tears. "Don't worry Bakura, we'll get Marik for this, I promise you."

As night approached, Bakura and Yugi snuck around the airship, trying to find Kaiba's safe room. Marik had already begun his fun as well, going from floor to floor, slaughtering guards and mechs maliciously. Using his swiftness, he was able to sneak past cameras, and lasers as well. He used his hacking skills to open a secure back door into the safe room, specifically Mokuba's room. He snuck into the room, crawling under the lasers, and walking to the computer. He used a guard's severed hand to turn off the fingerprint scanner and turn off the cameras. He then smashed his hand through the circuitry and grabbed two live wires. He walked over to the slumbering Kaiba brother, and stared at him for a few seconds, grinning wildly. He then used the wires to electrocute him into a state of awareness, but also paralysis. Mokuba could see everything that was going to happen to him, but couldn't move at all.

"This is going to be quite fun, Mokuba. Wait until you see what Uncle Marik has in store for you." The boy tried to scream, but only managed to make a slight squeal due to lack of muscle control. "Oh, you want to scream, don't you? Well, I'll give you something to scream about." Marik stabbed one of his blades through Mokuba's right hand, and pinned it to the table.

"If I see a tear form, I start taking your fingers, would you like that?" The frightened Kaiba boy used his eyes to say no for him. "Good, now let's see what kind of presents Marik got for you." He reaches into his cloak and pulls out a watch- still attached to the wrist of one of Kaiba's guards. Mokuba can feel a small tear welling up in his left eye "Please don't notice, please don't notice!" He cries out in his head.

"Is that a tear I see? You remember our agreement don't you?" Marik grabbed one of his blades and sliced Mokuba's right index finger cleanly off. "Cry again, I take another one." Mokuba couldn't hold back anymore. Tears poured down his face as continued to try to scream. "Well, it seems you broke your promise, but I won't break mine." He used his right hand blade to stab Mokuba in the chest, and his left hand blade to stab him in the throat. "I always keep my promises."

Bakura and Yugi were close to finding the safe room, and hurried as they knew the Kaiba brothers would be in trouble soon enough. Unfortunately, they may have already been too late.

Seto was asleep in his chambers, resting angrily and tossing in his sheets. He heard a small voice cry out "Seto, you couldn't protect me", waking him in a cold sweat. He looked around; searching for the voice, then saw a terrifying sight. Mokuba was hanging above him, dripping blood, and being used as a puppet attached to wires in the pipes. His face looked cold and full of fear, but also pale and lifeless.

"Where the fuck are you? Show yourself!" Kaiba shouted into the seemingly empty room.

"I'm right behind you, all around you, inside you, underneath you." The spirit laughed

Marik dropped from the ceiling and landed on Kaiba, knocking him to the ground. Kaiba shot up quickly to his feet, and prepared to defend himself. He grabbed his favorite sword, which he had kept nearby in case of emergencies like this, and began to fight his brother's killer. Even if he only had two hand blades, Marik was a better fighter, and was beating Kaiba very quickly. In an amazing move, Marik disarmed Kaiba, kicked his own sword into his chest, and finished him with a blade to the head. "Money couldn't save you, could it?" Marik quickly left the way he had come, and Yugi and Bakura had just opened the safe room.

They saw the mangled corpse of Mokuba and Kaiba's expression of sheer terror on his face. He had died fighting, just like Joey and Tristan before him.

"Where do we go from here, Bakura?" Yugi stared in disbelief at everything that had happened the last few days.

"If I know Marik, he'll go to the roof, for a final battle of sorts. He always prided himself on showmanship." Bakura responded, disgust in his eyes and voice.

"So that Namu kid was Marik all along? We had a psychotic killer with us?" Yugi, feeling sick, yelled in anger.

"He may have been Marik, but this isn't him. Marik was too weak to do this, especially killing his sister. This has to be his darker half." Bakura explained.

The two boys got to an elevator and headed for the special dueling arena on top of the blimp. As they arrived, they saw the glow of Marik's eyes on the far side of the blimp. He was walking towards them quickly, and appeared in front of Yugi. "Hello, little one. My host has quite a lot of anger pent up against you." He snarled at Yugi, and then he faced Bakura. "Bakura, made it out of the ring I see. I don't know why my other half loves you, but you are nothing to me. Your host was worth less to me than the dirty socks I covered your home with in my room." He laughed at him mockingly.

"You ever hear the saying "Don't fuck with a man who has nothing left to lose."? I'm about to show you how much you have to lose, you evil motherfu-"Bakura was cut off midsentence as Marik lunged to stab him. Bakura dodged it with supreme swiftness. Yugi was backing away, when Marik turned his full attention to the frightened boy. "And where do you think you're going? You didn't think I'd let you live did you?" Marik laughed as he ran toward Yugi. He leapt into the air, and stabbed Yugi in his abdomen. Yugi cried in pain, and continued to crawl away slowly. As Marik raised his weapon to deliver the death blow, Bakura grappled him from behind and began to punch him repeatedly in the face and chest. Their fight slowly rolled toward the edge of the blimp. Bakura gained the upper hand, and held Marik in a choke hold, then standing him up over the edge.

"Any last words, you heartless bastard?" Bakura growled at the Egyptian boy he was restraining.

"I really enjoyed making Ryou beg for his life. Those beautiful eyes of his screamed as I ripped the life from him with my blades." Marik cackled with the sickest laughs of joy.

Bakura took one of his blades, and stabbed it hard through Marik's heart, ending this nightmare, and causing his body to go limp and slide off the blimp, where it plummeted toward the ground. Bakura then rushed over to the injured Yugi, who was bleeding on the ground.

"Yugi, don't worry, I'll get you home, I promise." Bakura said as he grabbed his friend and held him tight.

One week later, Yugi was in the hospital, recovering from his abdominal wound. He had seen horrors that no one should have to see, but he was safe now. The news had gotten ahold of the story of the murders, but left the two survivors alone out of sympathy. Bakura was standing over Yugi, and gently petted his head as he tried to sleep.

"Don't leave me, Bakura." Yugi said in a tired voice.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'll always be here for you, I'll always be by your side." Bakura tried to hide a tear as he smiled at the boy. They looked at each other one last time as Yugi shut his eyes to fall asleep. Bakura sat in the chair next to the bed, and promptly fell asleep as well, having not slept since he got off the blimp. In the end, Yugi lost his friends, but gained a brother. This other boy and him had been through Hell and back, and the two would be inseparable for the rest of their lives.


End file.
